My Little Pokemon: Power is Magic Complete first season
by Bird6490
Summary: Based on the Mlp:Fim show a girl named Burgundy moves to Nuvema Town and makes new friends and learns about friendship. What adventures will await her and her friends?
1. Chapter 1

Friendship is Power Part 1

One day a girl named Burgundy was reading a book about a legend.

Burgundy: Once upon a time...In the Pokémon region Unova. There were two legal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this the eldest used her powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects. But as time went on the younger sister became jealous. The people played in the day her elder sister brought forth. But slept in her beautiful starry night. One faithful day the younger sister refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her. But the bitterness and young one's heart has transformed her into a wicked woman of darkness! Nightmare Moon! She rot rowed the land in eternal night. Reluctivly the elder sister harness the most powerful magic known to Nuvema Town…the Elements of Harmony! By using the magic of the elements of harmony she defeated her younger sister and banished her in the moon. The elder sister took responsibility for sun and moon and harmony has maintained in Unova for generations since. Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before but where.

Then she walked to her library but some girls were blocking her way.

Katrina: There you are Burgundy. Trixie is having a little get together in the park. You want to come?

Burgundy: Sorry girls I have a lot of studying to catch up on.

Then she ran to the library.

Katrina: Doesn't that girl do anything but study? I think she is more interested in books than friends.

Burgundy kept on running.

Burgundy: I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony.

In the library a boy with glasses named Max was holding something and was about to come put the door but Burgundy opened it suddenly.

Burgundy: Max? Max? Max? There you are. Quick hand me that old copy of predictions and prophecies. What's that for?

Max: Well it was a gift from Trixie but...

Burgundy: Come on you know we don't have time for that.

Max: But we're on a break.

Burgundy went through some books but couldn't find what she was looking for.

Burgundy: No, no, no, no, no. (Groans) Max?!

Max: It's over here!

She went through the book and found what she wanted to read.

Burgundy: Aha! Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the Moon?

Max: Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old folk tale.

Burgundy: Mare, mare aha! The mare in the moon. Myth from old times. A powerful woman who wanted to rule Unova, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will Aiden her escape and she will bring about nighttime eternal. Max do you know what this means?

Max: No

Burgundy: Take a note please, to the princess.

Max brought out a piece of paper and pen and started writing what Burgundy says.

Burgundy: My dearest teacher my continuing studies of Pokémon have let me to discover that something really bad is about to happen. For you see the mythical mare in the moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she is about to return to Unova and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done that this terrible prophecy doesn't come true. I await your quick response, your faithful student Burgundy.

Max: Bur-gun-dy. got it!

Burgundy: Great, now send it.

Max: Now?

Burgundy: Of course.

Max: Um I don't know Burgundy. Princess Soledad is a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. It's like the day after tomorrow.

Burgundy: That's just it Max. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's important that the princess is told right away.

Max: Oh alright.

Max made a Tranquil whistle and a Tranquil flew down and took the letter to give it to the princess.

Max: There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath.

Burgundy: Oh I'm not worried Max. The princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my mentor she never once doubted me.

Then Tranquil flew down and dropped the message from the princess.

Burgundy: I knew she would want to take admitiat action.

Max read the note.

Max: My dearest faithful student Burgundy, You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books.

Burgundy was shocked. Later she and Max were riding a flying chariot led by two Unfezants. And Max was reading another note from the princess.

Max: My dear Burgundy, there is more to a young person's life than studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location Nuvema Town. And I have an even More assental for you to complete...Make some friends.

Burgundy: (groans)

Max: Look on the bright side Burgundy, the princess arranged for you to stay at a library. Doesn't that make you happy?

Burgundy: Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return.

Max: Then when will you make friends like the princess said?

Burgundy: She said to check on preparations. I am her student and I'll do my royal duty. But the faith of Unova does not rest on my making friends.

Then they made a landing. Burgundy and Max got of the chariot.

Burgundy: Thank you Unfezants.

Then a girl with a green hat named Bianca walked up to them.

Max: Maybe the people in Nuvema Town have interesting things to talk about. Come on Burgundy just try.

Burgundy: Uh hello?

Bianca: (gasps)

Then the girl ran off.

Burgundy: Well that was interesting alright.

Max: (sighs)

Then Max was looking at a checklist and he and Burgundy walked up to a barn.

Max: Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number 1 banquet preparations, Sweet Apple Acres.

Boy: Yee haa!

His Floatzel was using water gun to get the apples off the trees.

Burgundy: (sighs) let's get this over with. Good afternoon, my name is Burgundy.

Then the boy shook Burgundy's hand like crazy.

Boy: Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Burgundy. I'm Kenny. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends.

Burgundy: Friends? Actually, I uh.

Kenny: So what can I do for you?

When he let go Burgundy's arm was still shaking but Max slowed it down.

Burgundy: Well I am here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you're in charge of the food?

Kenny: We sure are. Would you care for some?

Burgundy: As long as it doesn't take too long.

Then Kenny rang an old triangle.

Kenny: Soups on everyone!

Then a lot of people came running to the picnic table.

Kenny: Why don't I introduce you all to the Apple Family?

Burgundy: Thanks but I really need to hurry.

He introduced Burgundy and Max to the whole family and Kenny still wasn't finished.

Kenny: (gasps) Harrison, May, and… Granny Elizabeth. Wake up Granny Elizabeth, we got guests!

Granny Elizabeth: Huh what?

Kenny: Why I'd say they're already part of the family.

Burgundy: Ha, ha, ha. Ok well I can see the food situation is handled so we'll be on our way.

May: Aren't you going to stay for brunch?

May and the other Apple Family members made sad faces.

Burgundy: Sorry but we have an awful lot to do.

Apple Family: Aww

Burgundy: Fine.

Apple Family: Yay!

After that it was time to check the next preparation.

Max: Food's all taking care of. Next is weather.

Burgundy had a tummy ache.

Burgundy: (groans) I ate too much pie.

Max: Hmm there's supposed to be a Staraptor raised by a trainer named Stephan clearing the clouds.

Burgundy: Well it looks like he didn't raise his Pokémon well did he?

Suddenly Staraptor flew fast past Burgundy and Max. And that dash made Burgundy's hair all messy. Then its trainer ran up to it.

Stephan: Nice work Staraptor

Then he noticed Burgundy's hair and began to laugh out loud. Max did the same thing.

Burgundy: Let me guess. You're Stephan.

Stephan: The one and only. Why, you heard of me?

Burgundy: I heard your Staraptor is supposed to be keeping the sky clear. I'm Burgundy and the princess sent me to check on the weather.

Stephan: Yeah, yeah that'll be a snap. We'll do it in a gify, just as soon as were done practicing.

Burgundy: Practicing for what?

Stephan: The flying squad! They're going to perform at the celebration tomorrow and Staraptor and I are going to show them our stuff.

Burgundy: The flying squad.

Stephan: Yep.

Burgundy: The most talented flying Pokémon trainers in all of Unova?

Stephan: That's them.

Burgundy: Please, they'd never accept a trainer who can't make his Staraptor keep the sky clear for one measly day.

Stephan: Hey my Staraptor can clear the sky in 10 seconds flat.

Burgundy: Prove it.

Stephan told his Staraptor to clear the sky in ten seconds and with that order Staraptor did just that. It cleared the sky in 10 seconds straight.

Stephan: What'd I say, 10 seconds flat. I'd never leave Nuvema Town hanging. (Chuckles) You should see the look on your face. (Chuckles) You're a laugh Burgundy. I can't wait to hang out some more.

Then he and Staraptor zoomed off.

Max: Whoa, they are amazing! (Giggles at Burgundy's hair)

Burgundy wasn't amused.

Max: Wait it's kind of pretty once you get used to it.

Then they went in the town hall and Max looked at the next thing on the list.

Max: Decorations. Beautiful!

Burgundy: Yes the décor is coming along nicely. This out to be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed.

Max: Not to décor her…

A girl named Jessilina was sorting through ribbon but couldn't decide which on to put up next. Max was heart eyed. He fell in love with the girl.

Max: How is my hair? Are my glasses okay?

Burgundy: Good afternoon.

Jessilina: Just a moment please. I'm in the zone as twer.

She finally picked the ribbon she wanted and hung it up.

Jessilina: Now uh how can I help (yells) oh my stars darling, whatever happened to your hair?!

Burgundy: Well it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and I'll be out of your hair.

Jessilina: Out of my hair? What about your hair?

Then she took Burgundy to her shop.

Burgundy: Wait, where are we going? Help!

Max followed them still heart eyed. At the shop Jessilina couldn't decide what outfit to put on Burgundy. Then she found the right one.

Jessilina: (Gasps) now go on my dear you were telling me where you're from.

Burgundy: I've been sent from Castelia City to…

Jessilina: (Gasps) Castelia City! Oh I'm so envious the glamour, the sophistication! I've always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it! We are goanna be the best of friends you and I! Emeralds? What was I thinking? Let me get you some rubies.

Then she went to the other room.

Burgundy: Quick, before she decides to die my code a new color!

Burgundy ran outside and Max was still thinking about Jessilina.

Max: (Sighs) wasn't she wonderful?

Burgundy: Focus Casanova. What's next on the list?

Max picked up the list and started reading.

Max: Music it's the last one.

Then they heard something. They looked through the bushes and saw a flock of Pidove singing. A girl named Iris was the conductor. One of the Pidove's singing was high.

Iris: Oh my! Um stop please everyone. Excuse me sir I mean no offence but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off. Now follow me please. A one, a two, a one, two, three.

Burgundy: Hello!

She scared the Pidove so they flew away. And Burgundy startled Iris.

Burgundy: Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to frighten your Pidove. I'm just here to check on up on the music and it sounded beautiful.

Iris was quiet.

Burgundy: I'm Burgundy. What's your name?

Iris: (whispers) um I'm Iris.

Burgundy: I'm sorry what was that?

Iris: (whispers) um my name is Iris.

Burgundy: Didn't quite catch that.

Iris: (whispers) Iris.

Then the Pidove came back.

Burgundy: Well um it looks like your Pidove are back so I guess everything is in order. Keep up the good work.

She walked up to Max and started talking.

Max: You think we should give your Pokémon some fresh air? I mean they've been in their Poke' balls all day.

Burgundy: Yeah I guess they can get out for a little while.

Burgundy let her Dewott out of its Poke' ball and Iris noticed it.

Iris: (Gasps) a Dewott!

Iris scared some of her Pidove away.

Iris: I've never seen a Dewott before! He looks so cool! How did you catch it?

Max: I can tell you. My name is Max.

Iris: Hi Max. I'm Iris. How did you catch this Dewott?

Max: How many Pokémon do you want to know how we caught?

Iris: Absolutely all of them.

Burgundy: (Groans)

Max told Iris how he and Burgundy caught all of her Pokémon. When he was done it was just about Sunset.

Max: And those are the stories of how we caught Burgundy's Pokémon. Do you want to hear about today?

Iris: Oh yes please.

When they stopped walking they were at the library.

Burgundy: I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This where I'm staying while I'm in Nuvema Town and my poor little Max needs his sleep.

Max: No I don't.

Burgundy: Aw look at that, he's so sleepy he can't even keep his little balance.

Iris: (Grabs Max) Poor thing, you simply must get into bed. (Opens door)

Burgundy: Yes, yes. We will get right on that. Well good night.

Burgundy closed the door and it was dark inside.

Max: Huh. Rude much?

Burgundy: Sorry Max. But I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming and were running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy people trying to make friends all the time. Now where's the light?

Someone switched the light on and there was a party inside the library.

People: Surprise!

Burgundy: (Moans)

Bianca: Surprise! Hi I'm Bianca and I threw this party just for you. Were you surprised? Were you, were you, were you? Huh, huh, huh?

Burgundy: Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be quiet.

Bianca: What silly, what kind of welcome party would this be if it was quiet. I mean duh, boring. You see I saw you when you first got here remember? You were all hello and I was all (gasps) remember? You see I never saw you before and if I never saw you before that means you're new, because I know everyone.

Burgundy: (Moans)

Bianca kept on talking and Burgundy tipped hot sauce in a drink.

Bianca: You haven't met anyone yet then you must not have any friends. If you don't have any friends you must be lonely. And that made me so sad and I had an idea. And that's why I went (gasps). I just thought it would be great throwing a super duper spectacular welcome party. And invite everyone in Nuvema Town. See, and now you have lots and lots of friends.

After Burgundy drank the liquid her mouth was all red.

Kenny: Are you alright Burgundy?

Burgundy got all fired up and ran upstairs.

Bianca: Aw she's so happy she is crying.

Max picked up the bottle and read it. Then Bianca dipped hot sauce into a cupcake and ate it. Max, Jessilina, Iris, and Stephan made worried faces.

Bianca: What, this is good.

Upstairs Burgundy heard the party going downstairs and she was lying on her bed. Then Max came up.

Max: Hey Burgundy Bianca started ping the tail on the donkey. Want to play?

Burgundy: No! All of the people in this town are crazy! Do you know what time it is?

Max: It's the evening of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everyone has to stay up or they'll miss the princess raise the sun. You really should lighten up Burgundy. It's a party.

Then he walked out of the room.

Burgundy: Here I thought of more time to learn about the Elements of Harmony. But silly me, all this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it.

She looked out the window and saw a mark on the moon. Burgundy grabbed a book and started to read.

Burgundy: Legend has it that in the longest day of the thousandth year the stars will aide her escape and she will bring about her everlasting night. I hope the princess was right. I hope it really is just an old folk tale.

Max came in the room again.

Max: Come on Burgundy it's time to watch the sunrise.

Everyone went to town hall and was really excited.

Bianca: Isn't this exciting? Are you excited because I'm excited? I've never been so excited. Well except for the time I saw you walking into town and I went (gasps). But I mean really who can top that?

The Pidove were singing and the spotlight shined on the mayor.

Mayor: Ladies and Gentleman, as Mayor of Nuvema Town it is my great honor to announce the great pleasure the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration.

Everyone mad cheer and applause.

Mayor: In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this the longest day of the year.

Burgundy looked at the moon and the mark was gone.

Mayor: And now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land. The very woman who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Unova.

Iris: (Whispers) Ready?

Mayor: Princess Soledad!

Jessilina opened the curtain but no one was there.

Jessilina: Huh?

Everyone wondered what was going on.

Burgundy: This can't be good.

Mayor: Remain calm everybody. There must be a reasonable explanation.

Bianca: Oh I love guessing games! Is she hiding?

Jessilina looked around but didn't see the princess.

Jessilina: She's gone!

Everyone gasped.

Bianca: Ooh she's good. Aah!

A gig cloud of purple smoke came up on the balcony. Everyone gasped. Then the cloud revealed itself.

Burgundy: Oh no! Nightmare Moon!

Max fainted.

Nightmare Moon: Oh my beloved subjects it's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun loving faces.

Stephan: What did you do with our princess?!

Before he could run up to her Kenny pulled his shirt.

Kenny: Hold it big guy.

Nightmare Moon: (Chuckles evilly) what am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?

Bianca: Oh more guessing games! Uh Hokey Smoke? How about Queen Nene? Oh Black Snooty, Black Snooty!

Before she could continue Kenny covered her mouth with an apple.

Nightmare Moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been in prison for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Burgundy: I did and I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon.

Once again everyone gasped.

Nightmare Moon: Well, well, well somebody who remembers me. Then you also know why I'm here.

Burgundy: You're here to…to.

Nightmare Moon: (Chuckles evilly) remember this day little people. Brea was your last. From this moment forth the night will last forever! (Laughs evilly)

To be continued…

Credits

Creator: Ilana Solomon

Director: Ilana Solomon

Burgundy as Twilight Sparkle

Jessilina as Rarity

Stephan as Rainbow Dash

Kenny as Applejack

Iris as Fluttershy

Bianca as Pinkie Pie

Max as Spike

May as Apple Bloom

Harrison as Big Macintosh

Ursula as Nightmare Moon

Producer: Ilana Solomon


	2. Friendship is Power Part 2

Friendship is Power Part 2

Previously on My Little Pokémon Burgundy gets sent to Nuvema Town and meets a couple people. She checks on preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and at the occasion Princess Soledad doesn't arrive. Then Nightmare Moon appears.

Nightmare Moon: (Laughs evilly)

Mayor: Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is!

The Mayor sends Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour to attack Nightmare Moon. But she uses her powers to send the Pokémon back.

Nightmare Moon: Stand back you fools! (Laughs evilly)

The people screamed and ran away. Kenny couldn't hang on to Stephan's shirt much longer and he let go. Nightmare Moon turned into purple smoke and Stephan ran after it outside.

Stephan: Come back here! Nighttime forever?

Then Burgundy went running to the library with Max

Stephan: Where's she going?

In the library Max wakes up from his nap.

Max: (Mumbles) we got to stop Nightmare! (Snores and falls back asleep)

Burgundy: You've been up all night Max. You are a boy after all.

Burgundy turned off the light and went sorting through books.

Burgundy: Elements, elements, elements (Growls) how can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?

Then Stephan ran up close to her.

Stephan: And just what are the Elements of Harmony? And how did you know about Nightmare Moon huh? Are you a spy?

Kenny grabbed onto Stephan's shirt again and while talking he let go.

Kenny: Settle down muscle man she's not a spy. But she sure knows what's going on don't you Burgundy?

He and the rest of the people Burgundy met walked up to her.

Burgundy: I've read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her. But I don't know what they are, where to find them. I don't even know what they do.

Then Bianca picked up a book.

Bianca: Elements of Harmony, arreferense guide.

Burgundy: How did you find that?

Bianca: It was under E.

Burgundy opened the book and read it out loud. The cloud of purple smoke snuck on them outside the library.

Burgundy: There are 6 Elements of Harmony but only 5 are known. Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty, and Loyalty. The 6th is a complete mystery. It is said the last noble location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the royal sisters. It is located in what is now…

All: The Everfree Forest!

They were all outside the Everfree Forest and they heard sound coming from it.

Bianca: Wee! Let's go!

Burgundy: Not so fast. Look I appreciate the offer but I'd really rather do this on my own.

Kenny: Sorry Burgundy but we're not letting our friend go to that creepy place alone. We are sticking to you like hammer on a candy apple.

Bianca: Especially if there's candy apple in there.

Burgundy looked confused.

Bianca: What those things are good.

Burgundy: (Sighs)

Then they all walked in the forest.

Burgundy: So none of you have been in here before?

Jessilina: (Worried) havens no. Just look at it. It's dreadful.

Kenny: And it isn't natural.

They were walking over a cliff and the purple smoke swopped inside it.

Kenny: Folks say it doesn't work saying as Unova.

Burgundy: What's that supposed to mean?

Stephan: (Comes out of the shadows) nobody knows. You know why?

Kenny: Stephan quit it.

Stephan: (Creeps up on Jessilina, Iris, and Bianca) cuz everybody who has ever come in has never come out!

Then an avalange started and everyone went down it. They were all screaming and Stephan sent out his Staraptor. And Jessilina sent out her Yanmega. The two Pokémon went catching everyone and bringed them to safety. Burgundy almost fell of an edge.

Kenny: Hold on I'm coming. (Slides down to Burgundy and grabs her hands)

Burgundy: Kenny what do I do?

Kenny: …Let go.

Burgundy: Are you crazy?!

Kenny: No I'm not. I promise you'll be safe.

Burgundy: That's not true!

Kenny: Now listen here what I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Let go and you'll be safe.

Burgundy didn't know what to do. She knew Kenny was trying to be honest so she let go of his hands. She went screaming down the cliff but luckily Staraptor cached her. It bringed her to the ground and Jessilina's Yanmega did the same to Kenny. Once they were down Stephan and Jessilina returned their Pokemon to their Poke' ball s and everyone kept on walking. Then the purple smoke went into a Beartic.

Stephan: And once Bianca and Jessilina were saved whoosh. Staraptor went looped a loop around and wham! Caught you right in the nick of time.

Burgundy: Yes Stephan I was there. And I'm very grateful but we got to keep…

Then a Beartic went blocking their way.

Burgundy: (Gasps) a Beartic!

Beartic: (Growls)

Burgundy: We've got to get past it.

Beartic almost scratched Jessilina but she kicked it.

Jessilina: Take that your ruffion!

Beartic growled in front of her and messed up Jessilina's hair.

Jessilina: My hair! (Yelps and runs away)

Iris: Wait!

Beartic ran to her but Kenny rode on its back.

Kenny: Yeehaa get along little doggy!

Iris: Wait!

But before Kenny could control it Beartic tossed Kenny off its back. He talked to Stephan while flying.

Kenny: All yours partner.

Stephan: I'm on it.

Iris: Wait!

He sent out his Zebstrika and commanded it to use Thunderbolt. When the Pokemon used the attack Beartic dodged it. Beartic used Slash and Zebstrika slid on the ground.

Stephan: Zebstrika no!

Stephan returned Zebstrika to its Poke' ball and didn't know what to do next. Then everyone got pumped up. Burgundy, Stephan, Jessilina, Bianca, and Kenny ran up to it. But before they could get any closer Iris stopped them.

Iris: Wait!

Everyone stopped running and Iris walked up to the Beartic. Everyone closed their eyes while she was talking to it.

Iris: Shh it's ok.

Everyone opened their eyes while Iris was talking to Beartic. The Pokemon showed her the problem and it got a splinter in its foot.

Iris: Oh you poor, poor little baby.

Stephan: Little?

Iris: Now this might hurt for just a second.

She pulled out the splinter and Beartic growled at her.

All: Iris!

But she wasn't hurt at all. Beartic was licking into saying thank you.

Iris: Oh you're just a little baby kitty aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are.

Beartic stopped licking and let her go. Everyone was releaved that Iris was ok.

Burgundy: How did you know about the thorn?

Iris: I didn't. Sometimes we all just to be shown a little kindness.

Everyone kept on walking and the purple smoke changed back into its normal self and it was ready to make its next move. It was deep in the forest and the cloud of purple smoke went into the trees.

Jessilina: (Groans) my eyes need a rest from all this icky muck.

Then it started to get darker.

Jessilina: Well I didn't mean that literally.

Burgundy: That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it.

Then Kenny stepped in something gooey.

Kenny: Oh wait, I think I stepped in something.

Iris: (Yelps)

Kenny: It's just mud. (Yelps)

All the trees had spooky faces on them and the main six saw them. Everyone went screaming while looking at the trees. While screaming Bianca was laughing at a tree.

Burgundy: Bianca what are you doing?! Run!

Bianca: Oh guys don't you see?

Then Bianca began to sing.

[Bianca]

When I was a little girl and the sun was going down…

Burgundy: Tell me she's not.

[Bianca]

The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown…

Jessilina: She is.

[Bianca]

I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw but my granny said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all.

Stephan: Then what is?

[Bianca]

She said: "Bianca you got to stand up tall. Learn to face your fears. You'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh and make them disappear."

Ha! Ha! Ha!

Everyone: (Gasp)

[Bianca]

So giggle at the ghostly. Guffaw at the grossly. Crack up at the creepy. Whoop it up with the weepy. Chortle at the kooky. Snortle at the spooky.

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave me alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna…hahahaha…heh

Laaaaaaaaugh!

After the song everyone went laughing like crazy. Outside the river was ruff.

Bianca: How are we going to cross this?

Then they saw a sea serpent crying.

Sea Serpent: What a world. What a world!

Burgundy: Excuse me sir why are you crying?

Sea Serpent: Well I don't know. I was just sitting here minding my own business when this little cloud of purple smoke just wisped passed me and tore half of my beloved mustache cleaned off. And now I look simply horrid! (Sobbing)

Stephan: Oh give me a break.

Kenny: That's what all the fuss is about?

Jessilina: Why of course it is. How can you be insensitive? (Walks up to the serpent) aw just look at him. Such lovely scales.

Sea Serpent: (Sniffs) I know.

Jessilina: Your expertly quite mane.

Sea Serpent: Oh I know, I know.

Jessilina: Your fabulous manicure.

Sea Serpent: (Gasps) it's so true!

Jessilina: All ruined without your beautiful mustache.

Sea Serpent: It's true I'm hideous.

Jessilina: I simply cannot let such a criminating fabulousity go uncorrected.

She grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a side of her hair. Jessilina picked it up and used it to complete the serpent's mustache.

Sea Serpent: Oh (chuckles) my mustache! How wonderful!

Jessilina: You look smashing.

Burgundy: Oh Jessilina your beautiful hair.

Jessilina: Oh it's fine my dear. Short hairs are in this season. Besides it'll grow back.

Sea Serpent: Here you can cross on my back.

Everyone crossed on the serpent's back on kept on moving. Then they saw the ruin.

Burgundy: There it is! The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony. We made it!

Everyone ran to it but saw that the bridge was down.

Bianca: (Sighs) now what?

Stephan: I'll just let Staraptor give us a lift.

Stephan let Staraptor out of its Poke' ball and he rode it to the other side. Then the purple smoke went through him and his Pokemon. Then Stephan heard a voice.

Stephan: Who's there?

Voice: Stephan…

Stephan: I'm not scared of you! Show yourself!

Voice: We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of the best flying type trainer in Unova.

Stephan: Who?

Voice: Why you of course.

Stephan: Really? I mean oh yeah me. Hey you wouldn't mind telling the Flying Squad that would you cuz I've been trying to get into that group for like ever.

Then the voice revealed itself. It was a girl with two boys.

Girl: No Stephan we want you to join us. The Flying Warriors. We are the greatest flying Pokemon trainers in the Everfree Forest. And soon we will be the greatest in all of Unova but first we need a captain.

Stephan looked excited.

Girl: The most magnificent, swiftest, bravest flying trainer in all the land.

Stephan: Yes that's true.

Girl: We need…you!

Stephan: Whoo sing me up! Just let me get my friends over here quick and then we have a deal.

Girl: No! It's them or us?!

Stephan didn't know what to do.

Burgundy: Stephan what's taking so long? Oh no. Stephan! Don't listen to them!

Stephan: …Thank you for the offer but I'm afraid I have to say no.

The 3 people were actually Nightmare Moon. She turned back into purple smoke and went inside the ruin. Stephan and Staraptor went to the other side. Everyone cheered for him.

Stephan: See I'd never leave my friends hanging.

Everyone rode Staraptor one at a time and went inside the ruin.

Kenny: Whoa! Come on Burgundy. Isn't this what you have been waiting for?

Burgundy: The Elements of Harmony. We found them.

The others put the elements down and counted them.

Bianca: There are only 5.

Stephan: Where's the 6th?

Burgundy: The book said when the 5 are present a spark will cause the 6th element to be revealed.

Iris: I can help with that.

She sent out her Emolga to try it out.

Kenny: Come on everyone Burgundy needs to concentrate.

They left the room and before Emolga could make a spark the cloud of purple smoke carried the elements.

Burgundy: (Yelps)

The rest of the main six: Burgundy!

Burgundy: The elements!

She and Emolga jumped into the cloud and it disappeared. The others wondered where they went and they went searching all over the room. Then they saw a light in another room.

Kenny: Come on!

Everyone ran to the other room and there Burgundy and Emolga saw Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: (Chuckles evilly)

Burgundy: (Gasps)

Burgundy and Emolga got pumped up.

Nightmare Moon: You're kidding. You're kidding right?

Then she and Emolga ran up to her. Nightmare Moon did the same. Burgundy ran past her and got to the elements.

Burgundy: Use Spark Emolga.

Emolga used Spark on the elements but then Nightmare Moon kicked it across the room. Then the elements started to glow.

Nightmare Moon: No, no!

Before the elements could continue they stopped glowing.

Burgundy: But where's the 6th element?

Nightmare Moon: (Laughs evilly and crashes the elements into pieces)

Burgundy was shocked.

Nightmare Moon: You little fool, thinking you could defeat me! Now you will never see your princess or your sun. The night will last forever! (Laughs evilly)

Burgundy heard the other's voices. Then she realized something.

Burgundy: You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that? Well you're wrong because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!

The pieces of the elements started to float.

Nightmare Moon: What?

While Burgundy explained that the others represent the elements the pieces floated around them.

Burgundy: Kenny who reassured me when I was in doubt represents the spirit of honesty. Iris who tamed the Beartic with her compassion represents the spirit of kindness. Bianca who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the spirit of laughter. Jessilina who calmed down a serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of generosity. And Stephan who couldn't abandon his friends for his on heart's desire represents the spirit of loyalty. The spirits of these 5 people got us through every challenge you threw with us.

Nightmare Moon: You still don't have the 6th element. The spark didn't work.

Burgundy: But it did a different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. The spark agnighted inside me when I realized that you all…are my friends!

Then the 6th element floated and glowed above Burgundy.

Burgundy: You see Nightmare Moon when those elements are agnighted by the spark that resides in the heart of us all it creates the 6th element. The element of magic!

The elements glowed bright and made bracelets onto everyone's wrist. The 6th made a necklace for Burgundy. The elements made a humongous rainbow and it surrounded Nightmare Moon.

Nightmare Moon: Nooooooooooooooooo!

After that everyone was lying on the ground.

Kenny: Everyone ok?

Jessilina: Oh thank goodness!

Iris: Why Jessilina it's so lovely.

Jessilina: I know I'll never cut it off again! (Touching her new grown hair)

Iris: No your bracelet. Its looks really wonderful.

Jessilina: (Looks at her bracelet) so does yours.

Everyone looked at each other's bracelets.

Kenny: Gee Burgundy I thought you just found a lot of hoe. But I reckon we really do represent the elements of harmony.

Voice: Indeed you do.

Then the sun came up and Princess Soledad herself appeared. Burgundy's friends bowed to her. Burgundy ran up to the princess.

Burgundy: (Gasps) Princess Soledad!

Princess Soledad: Burgundy, my faithful student. I knew you could do it.

Burgundy: But you told me it was all an old folk tale.

Princess Soledad: I told you that you needed to make some friends. Nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash until you put true friendship into your heart. Now only if another will as well.

She saw her sister lying on the ground. She wasn't Nightmare Moon anymore. After Burgundy and her friends defeated her she turned back to the way she used to be.

Princess Soledad: Princess Ursula.

Princess Ursula: (Gasps)

Princess Soledad: It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister.

Burgundy: Sister?

Princess Soledad: Will you accept my friendship?

Princess Ursula felt ashamed of herself. Everyone hoped she would say yes.

Princess Ursula: (Runs up to her sister and hugs her) I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister.

Princess Soledad: I missed you to.

Bianca: (Sobbing) hey you know what this calls for? A party!

Back in Nuvema Town there was a party going on. The princesses rode a chariot. Max ran up to Burgundy and hugged her. When the princesses were on the ground all of the people bowed to them. The kids made a present for Princess Ursula and she really liked it. Burgundy made a sad face.

Princess Soledad: Why so glum my faithful student. Are you not happy that your quest is complete and t you can return to your studies in Castelia City?

Burgundy: That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends I have to leave them.

Princess Soledad: Max take a note please.

Max took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote what the princess said.

Princess Soledad: I Princess Soledad hear by degree that the girl Burgundy shall take on a new mission for Unova. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Nuvema Town.

Her new friends were happy that Burgundy was moving to Nuvema Town.

Burgundy: Thank you Princess Soledad. I'll study harder than ever before.

While the day still lasted everyone enjoyed the party.

THE END

Credits

Creator: Ilana Solomon

Director: Ilana Solomon

Burgundy as Twilight Sparkle

Jessilina as Rarity

Stephan as Rainbow Dash

Kenny as Applejack

Iris as Fluttershy

Bianca as Pinkie Pie

Max as Spike

Soledad as Princess Celestia

Ursula as Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon

Producer: Ilana Solomon


	3. The Ticket Master

The Ticket Master

One day Burgundy and Max were helping Kenny pick apples. Max was sorting through them.

Max: No. Nope Nope—

Kenny: Thank you kindly, Burgundy for helping me out. I bet Harrison I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's griddles. [Chuckles]

Burgundy: No problem at all, Kenny. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry.

Max: I know right?

Burgundy: Puh-leez, Max you've been lounging next to me all morning while we worked.

Max: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack time.

Burgundy: [Stomach grumbles] [laughs nervously] Eh, I guess we better get some food.

Max kept sorting through the apples until he found the right one.

Max: Nope. Worm. A-ha!

Burgundy: Oh Max, that looks delicious. Max.

Max already ate the apple.

Max: What?

Then a Tranquil flew down and dropped a letter.

Burgundy: It's a letter from Princess Soledad.

Max read the letter.

Max: [Clears throat] _Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Soledad of Unova, is pleased to announce The Grand Pokémon Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Castelia, on the 21__st__ of eh, yadda, yadda, yadda, cordially invites Burgundy plus one guest._

Burgundy and Kenny: [both gasp] The Grand Pokémon Gala! [Cheering]

Kenny: Woo-hoo!

Tranquil came down again and dropped two golden tickets.

Max: Look, two tickets.

Burgundy: Wow, great. I've never been to the gala. Have you, Max?

Max: No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frou-frou-nonsense.

Burgundy: Aw, come on Max. A dance would be nice.

Kenny: Nice? It's a heap more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, people would be chowing down our tasty little vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixing up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Harrison could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Elizabeth could replace that saggy old hip. Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala.

Burgundy: Oh, well in that case, would you like to—

Stephan: Whoa! [Crash] Ugh. Are we talking about the Grand Pokémon Gala?

Kenny: Stephan, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spying?

Stephan: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket?

Burgundy: Yeah, but—

Stephan: YES! This is so awesome. The Flying Squad performs at the Grand Pokémon Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on the Flying Squad's Pokémon, but then in who would fly Staraptor!

[Audience gasps]

Stephan: Staraptor would draw their attention with its Super Speed Strut.

[Audience cheers]

Stephan: Then, Staraptor would mesmerize 'em with its Fantastic Filly Flash. And for the grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The crowd would go wild!

[Crowd goes wild]

Stephan: The Flying Squad would insist that Staraptor's signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome us as their newest members. Don't you see, Burgundy? This could be my one chance to show them Staraptor's stuff. You got to take me!

Kenny: Hold on just one minute here. I asked for that ticket first.

Stephan: So? That doesn't mean you own it.

Kenny: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to an arm-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. [Groan]

Stephan: [Groan]

Burgundy: Guys, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?

Kenny: Drumming up business for the farm?

Stephan: A chance to audition for The Flying Squad?

Kenny: Money to fix granny's hip.

Stephan: Living the dream.

Burgundy: Oh my, those are all pretty good reasons aren't they? [Stomach grumbles] [Chuckles] Listen to that, I'm starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay?

Kenny and Stephan: Okay. [Groan]

Max: So, who are you going to give the ticket to, Burgundy?

Burgundy: I don't know Max, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat?

Bianca: [Crash] Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't…tickets to the Grand Pokémon Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Unova! I've always, always, always wanted to go!

[Bianca]

Oh the Grand Pokémon Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Pokémon Gala is the best place for me

Hip hip

Hooray

It's the best place for me

For Bianca…

Bianca: With decorations like streamers and fairy-lights and pinwheels and piñatas and pin-cushions. With goodies like sugar cubes and sugar canes and sundaes and sun-beams and sarsaparilla. And I get to play my favorite games like Pin the Tail on the Buizel!

[Bianca]

Oh the Grand Pokémon Gala is the best place for me

Oh the Grand Pokémon Gala is the best place for me

'Cause it's the most calorific superbly-terrific gala ever

In the whole galaxy

Whee!

Bianca; Oh thank you Burgundy, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever.

Burgundy: Um, actually—

Jessilina: [gasp] Are these what I think they are?

Burgundy: Uh—

Bianca: Yes, yes, yes! Burgundy's taking me to the Grand Pokémon Gala in Castelia City.

Jessilina: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him.

Bianca: Him! …Who?

Jessilina: Him. I would walk through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious girl?" They would never guess that I was just a simple person from little old Nuvema Town. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Soledad herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible man in Castelia City. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. He would ask me for my hand in marriage, and of course I would say, "Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess which is [giggle] what I would come upon marrying him, the guy of my dreams. Burgundy, I simply cannot believe you would invite Bianca so she can…party, and prevent me from meeting my true love. How could you? Humph.

Iris: [gasp] Axew, these are perfect.

Burgundy: Uh, listen guys; I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to.

Jessilina and Bianca: You haven't?

Iris: Um, excuse me, Burgundy. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else—

Jessilina: You? You want to go to the gala?

Iris: Oh, no. I mean yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Pokémon Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Unova. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom…and that's just the flora. Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos!

Burgundy: Gee, Iris, it sounds…beautiful?

Stephan: Wait just a minute.

Burgundy: Stephan, were you following me?

Stephan: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look it doesn't, matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody.

Kenny: Wait just another minute.

Burgundy: Kenny, were you following me too?

Kenny: No. I was following this one to make sure he didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take my ticket.

Stephan: Your ticket?

Bianca: But Burgundy's taking me.

[Kenny, Stephan, Bianca, Jessilina, and Iris argue]

Burgundy: QUIET!

Bianca: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you crazy-"oh.

Burgundy: Guys, there's no use in arguing.

Jessilina: But Burgundy—

Burgundy: Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise… [Stomach grumbles] not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo.

[Kenny, Stephan, Bianca, Jessilina, and Iris grumble]

Burgundy: And don't worry, I'll figure this out…somehow.

Burgundy: [Sighs] Max, what am I gonna do? All five of my friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Kenny or Stephan? Bianca or Iris, Jessilina… Oh who should go with me? [Stomach rumbles]

Waiter: Have you made your decision?

Burgundy: I CAN'T DECIDE!

Max: Burgundy, he just wants to take your order

Burgundy: Oh. I would love a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Max: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the French fries, extra crispy.

Burgundy: What do you think Max?

Max: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones?

Burgundy: I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take.

Max: Oh. You're still on that?

Burgundy: Max, listen. How do I choose? And when I choose will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that will still leave three disappointed people. What if I—

Waiter: Ah, your food.

Burgundy: Oh, thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat.

[People running]

Waiter: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in the rain?

Burgundy: It's not raining. What's going on?

Stephan: Hi there best friend forever I've ever, ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather?

Burgundy: Stephan what are you doing?

Stephan: What do you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous person about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all.

Burgundy: Stephan, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you?

Stephan: Me? No, no, no, of course not.

Burgundy: Uh-huh

Stephan: Seriously, I'd do it for anybody. Heh, heh, heh.

Burgundy: Stephan, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now.

Stephan: Ugh, fine. [Zip]

Burgundy: That's better. [Groans]

Jessilina: Burgundy, it's raining.

Burgundy: No really?

Jessilina: Come with me before you catch a cold.

She took Burgundy to her house and Burgundy shacked off the water but then it got on Jessilina.

Burgundy: Heh, heh, heh, oops, sorry.

Jessilina: Oh no, it's quite alright. After all, we are… the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do?

Burgundy: Uh…

Jessilina: Makeovers!

Burgundy: Ugh, Jessilina, Ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean thank you but, ooh, that's too tight.

Jessilina: There. Oh, you're simply darling.

Burgundy: Uh, yeah, it is kind of pretty isn't it?

Jessilina: And now you. Oh Max, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent.

Max: D-ah, Ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa!

Burgundy: [Giggles] Oh Max.

Jessilina: Now you just need a hat.

Max: Ugh, I told you, I don't want any of that girly gala gunk; see you back at the library.

Jessilina: [Laughs] Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Pokémon Gala.

Burgundy: Wait, the Grand—

Jessilina: [Gasp] and oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated girl in all of Unova is Jessilina. Ah, [nervous laughter] and Burgundy of course.

Burgundy: I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're gonna have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch.

Kenny: Did somebody say lunch?

Burgundy: You've got to be kidding me!

Kenny: I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumbles, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the desert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend?

Burgundy: [Stomach grumbles]

Kenny: Is that a yes?

Burgundy: No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh!

Kenny: So that's a maybe?

Burgundy arrived at the library.

Burgundy: Ugh, I never thought be showered with favors would be so aggravating.

When she opened the door, Iris was cleaning with Pokémon.

Iris: [Humming]

Burgundy: [Gasp} Iris, not you to.

Iris: Oh, well, hello Burgundy. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you.

Burgundy: It's summer.

Iris: Oh, well, better than never right? It was Axew's idea.

Axew was making a salad.

Burgundy: You're not doing this for the ticket are you?

Iris: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Axew? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket.

Burgundy: No, no, no! Well, this is all very nice of you and Axew, but I'm not accepting any extra until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave.

People: SURPRISE!

[Trumpets blow]

[Bianca]

Burgundy's my bestest friend

Whoopee, whoopee!

Burgundy: Bianca…

[Bianca]

She's the cutest, smartest, all around best girly, girly!

Burgundy: Bianca.

[Bianca]

I bet if I throw a super-duper fun party, party!

Burgundy: Bianca!

[Bianca]

She'll give her extra ticket to the gala to me!

Burgundy: BIIIANCAAA!

Bianca: Yes, Burgundy?

Burgundy: At least the other people tried to be subtle about the ticket?

Girl: Wait, what ticket? What gala?

Bianca: Oh, you didn't know? Burgundy has an extra ticket to the Grand Pokémon Gala!

People, in unison: The Grand Pokémon Gala?

[People offer favors]

Max: What are we gonna do?

Burgundy: We're… gonna…run!

Burgundy and Max ran all over town and the people were chasing them. But then they reached a dead end.

[People offer favors]

Burgundy used her magic to teleport herself and Max to the library.

Max: Ugh, warn me the next time you're gonna do that.

Burgundy: I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors.

Max quickly turned off the lights and locked the doors. Then the light came back on and Burgundy's friends were there.

Burgundy: Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I want to make you all happy and I can't, I just can't!

Kenny: Burgundy, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somebody else. I won't feel bad, I promise.

Iris: Me too. I just feel awful that I made you feel so awful.

Bianca: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends.

Jessilina: Burgundy, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did.

Stephan: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha, ha [sing-song voice] I got the ticket, I got the ticket—you know, I haven't perfected Staraptor's moves for The Flying Squad anyway. I don't need that ticket either.

Kenny: We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you.

Burgundy's friends, in unison: We're sorry Burgundy.

Burgundy: Max, take down a note. Dear Princess Soledad,

I've learned that one of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there are not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you pretty awful. So, though, I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Pokémon Gala.

Burgundy's friends, in unison: What?!

Burgundy: If my friends can't all go, than I don't want to go either.

Kenny: Burgundy, you don't have to do that.

Burgundy: Nope I've made up my mind. Max, you can send the letter now.

Max made a Tranquil whistle and a Tranquil flew down and picked up the letter and flew away.

Iris: Now you won't get to go to the gala either.

Burgundy: its okay guys. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all.

Tranquil flew down and dropped a letter.

Burgundy: A letter from the princess? That was fast.

Max: "My faithful student Burgundy,

Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Six tickets to The Grand Pokémon Gala.

[People gasp]

Burgundy: Now we can all go.

[People cheer]

Burgundy: [Stomach grumbles] [Laughs nervously]

Jessilina: Allow us to treat you to dinner.

Stephan: What a great way to apologize.

Bianca: And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me.

Max: How come I don't get a ticket to the gala?

Tranquil flew down again and dropped another letter.

Max: "And one for you Max" [Giggles] I mean, gross, I have to go to?

Kenny: [Chuckles]

Credits:

Burgundy as Twilight Sparkle

Kenny as Applejack

Stephan as Rainbow Dash

Bianca as Pinkie Pie

Jessilina as Rarity

Iris as Fluttershy

Max as Spike


End file.
